Generally, on a communications device, multiple boards 1 shown in FIG. 1 are installed, and an ejector lever 2 is disposed on the board 1, and is configured to remove the board 1 from the communications device.
The ejector lever 2 includes a lever body 3, where the lever body 3 is provided with a head 31 and a rod-shaped arm 32, and the head 31 is rotatably connected to the board 1 using a rotating shaft 33, such that the ejector lever 2 can rotate around the rotating shaft 33. When the board needs to be removed, the arm 32 is pulled to enable the ejector lever 2 to rotate around the rotating shaft 33 along a direction B, such that the head 31 of the ejector lever 2 abuts against a frame 4 of the communications device. As the ejector lever 2 further rotates, the frame 4 applies reaction force F on the ejector lever 2, so as to enable the board 1 to be released from a board slot.
The ejector lever 2 further includes an unlocking mechanism 5, which is configured to, when the ejector lever 2 does not need to be used, lock the arm 32 on a panel 6 fixedly connected to the board 1, thereby preventing the ejector lever 2 from rotating around the rotating shaft 33.
The unlocking mechanism 5 is clamped inside a cavity A that is projected from the middle of the arm 32, and includes an unlocking hook 51, a sliding buckle 52, and a spring 53. The unlocking hook 51 is fastened to the sliding buckle 52, one end of the spring 53 abuts against one inner side wall of the cavity A, and the other end thereof abuts against the sliding buckle 52, so as to enable the sliding buckle 52 to be pressed against the other inner side wall of the cavity A under action of elastic force of the spring 53. The sliding buckle 52 can perform, inside the cavity A, rectilinear translational motion along a telescopic direction D of the spring 53, so as to perform rectilinear translational motion along the direction D together with the unlocking hook 51.
The unlocking hook 51 is provided with a first end and a second end opposite to each other. The two ends extend out of the cavity A; the first end provided with a hook passes through a hole 61 on the panel 6, and hooks the panel 6 under action of the elastic force of the spring 63, to enable a lower surface of the hook to be in contact with a surface of the panel 6. The second end of the unlocking hook 51 has an arched smooth surface.
When unlocking needs to be performed, a thumb pushes the second end of the unlocking hook 51 along a direction in which the spring 53 is compressed under force, to enable the first end of the unlocking hook 51 to be out of contact with the panel 6; then pulls the arm 32 along the direction B to enable the first end of the unlocking hook 51 to be released from the hole 61.
In a process of implementing unlocking, when the thumb pushes the unlocking hook 51 to move, the unlocking hook 51 performs rectilinear translational motion. Relatively large friction is generated between the lower surface of the hook at the first end of the unlocking hook 51 and the surface of the panel 6; as a result, a pushing process is relatively laborious, and it is relatively difficult to perform unlocking.